


il faut défaire ce que nous sommes

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, listen if robin can come back in awakening this can happen too, spoilers for the hidden truths dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 1 - Prompt: Bloodline</p><p>Kana's birth means there's a new member in Corrin's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	il faut défaire ce que nous sommes

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting forever for Azurrin week and I am SO excited about it!!! This first story kind of became more about Anankos than the ship, though... Oops... But I'm still pretty happy with it, especially the ending! Technically I'm posting this a little early, though... but it's only an hour away from midnight where I live!
> 
> By the way, the title comes from [ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRvFc_ml8xY) (with English translation [ here ](http://www.allthelyrics.com/forum/showthread.php?t=84256)), which I love so much, you don't understand. (I love all of Mozart L'Opéra Rock so much... Fun fact: you can watch it in parts with English subtitles on youtube... if you're interested... just throwin' that out there...)

When Corrin became the king of Valla, he vowed to do everything in his power to restore it to the lively kingdom it had once been. Nevertheless, the ruined nation couldn’t be fixed overnight.

But there was only one person who actually preferred the crumbling, ruined portions of the castle to the newly restored rooms and hallways.

“F-Father.”

It still felt strange to call the man, a mysterious blue-haired fellow who had appeared shortly after Corrin had slain the dragon Anankos, his father. It felt worse to call him “Anankos,” though, and so Corrin preferred to focus on his connection to the man, to the bloodline they shared.

His father turned away from the wall he was facing. “Good evening, Corrin. What brings you out here? I thought you’d be with your wife.”

Corrin had a feeling that his father had specifically tried to get out of his and Azura’s way. It was obvious that he had never come to feel that he belonged in the new Valla, no matter how many times Lilith, Corrin, and Azura assured him that they wanted and appreciated his presence.

“I’m going to go back soon,” Corrin said quietly. “I had to find you, though. You know Azura gave birth today?”

His father nodded silently.

“She had a girl. That is to say, you have a granddaughter.”

“Congratulations.”

For a moment, it looked like he might say something more, but instead, he turned away from Corrin.

It frustrated Corrin.

“Don’t you want to see her? That’s what I came here to ask. But no, you’d rather just stare at the wall, wouldn’t you!” Corrin felt a strong urge to turn into a dragon and roar. Instead, he clutched his dragonstone and tried to calm down.

Perhaps it was the stirrings of the dragon that compelled his father to turn around, because when he did, his eyes were full of worry.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Corrin groaned.

“I can come see her if you want.”

Corrin shook his head. “No, I- Gods, it’s not about what _I_ want. You… You told Lilith and me that you wanted to be the father you couldn’t be before, but then you hid yourself away from us! Why? You told us you always wanted a family! Well, we’re here! What are you waiting for? Father, I don’t understand.”

His father’s face twisted in pain.

“Corrin, I’m sorry. I know what I told you; I meant every word. But don’t you see how wrong it is for me to be here? To see Lilith again, to be able to meet you at all, it’s more than I deserve.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Nothing can make up for how I’ve failed you as a father. You have a wife and children, what need have you now for a parent you’ve never known? You and Lilith can now live happily in a world without me. That is all I wish for.”

“Father… You’re wrong,” Corrin insisted. “Yes, you couldn’t be there for me when I needed you before. Yes, you left Lilith when she had only just found you. That was a failure.”

His father looked resigned, but Corrin wasn’t finished.

“Do you think you are the only parent to have ever failed their children? Despite my best wishes, I failed my own son. Do you remember seeing Shigure?”

“He’s the one who looks like Cadros.”

“Yes,” Corrin agreed. “We weren’t thinking, Azura and I. We were careless with newlywed passion, and Shigure was born in the middle of a war. We thought we could protect him by leaving him in a deeprealm. All we did was force him to grow up without us. Time went too quickly there; one visit a year wasn’t enough! And when he was finally old enough to understand why we kept him away, his deeprealm was invaded! He went straight from childhood to war! _That_ is parental failure.”

“That’s different-“

Corrin cut his father off.

“But does Shigure blame us, as he rightfully should? No, he gives us more love than we could ever deserve. Every day we have with him is a gift. Nothing can ever make up for what happened in the past, but I’ll be damned if don’t give him everything I have now.”

“Corrin…”

“And I swear on my life that my newborn daughter will never feel abandoned and alone. I will be with her every moment of the way as she grows up. You see, father, we can’t change what we’ve done, but we can change ourselves so that the past doesn’t repeat itself.”

“Corrin… I understand...” 

Corrin watched as his father stepped closer, looking hesitant. Corrin realized that this was still new for the man, so he decided to demonstrate what people do when they’ve just made up. He stepped forward, pulling his father into an embrace.

“Come on, let’s go meet the newest member of this family.”

“This family… Yes, this family is all that I have. I would love to meet my granddaughter.”

* * *

Five years later

“Higher, gran’papa! I wanna fly highhhher!” Kana giggled as Anankos held her on his shoulders.

“Sorry, little dragon, but you’d better stay grounded for now. It’s time to eat.”

He gently placed her on the ground, and she immediately ran towards the blanket where her parents were sitting. Corrin was leaning against a tree, while Azura rested her head in his lap. As the king and queen of Valla, they were well-acquainted with busy schedules, but they were never too busy to spend time with their daughter.

Kana had begged for a picnic, and, well… There they were.

On the other side of the blanket, Lilith was pulling out the food she had made for the occasion. Shigure was helping her, humming a little tune as she did so.

Corrin chuckled at his daughter’s approach. “Someone looks hungry. How about some bean bread for my little Kana bean?”

Kana squealed happily and accepted the food that Shigure handed her. She stuffed it into her mouth, then crawled onto her mother’s stomach and clapped her hands.

“Mama, did you see me? Gran’papa helped me fly!” Her words were slightly muffled by the bread in her mouth, but she could still be understood.

Azura smiled as she smoothed her daughter’s hair. “I did see you, sweetheart. You were very far off the ground, weren’t you? Your grandpapa is very tall.”

Kana nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh! But I wasn’t scared, ‘cause gran’papa promised he wouldn’t let me fall!”

Anankos, who had sat down next to Corrin, smiled at Kana’s words.

“That’s right, Kana. You’ll always be safe with me.”

He would do anything for his family.


End file.
